Search for Blue
by MajoraGenuis
Summary: After Blue is blown off a cliff he gets a new team while the old one searches for him. Wartortle and Red create a Strong bond while Red watches over him but Charizard and Pidgeottto go after Blue.
1. Chapter 1

Blue

He awoke. It was night time. He reached for Charizard but didnt have him. He had 3 left: Nidoqueen, Eevee, and Kadabra. He decided that Kadabra would make the light. He traveled all the way to an abandoned cabin in the chasm. It was lit but no one was home except for a Electabuzz. The Electabuzz let them stay so Blue got comfortable. Over night a creepy mist hung over the cabin.

Red

Red was tearing up. Blue was missing last saw getting blown off of an edge to the Gastly Gorge. Charizard, Pidgeotto and Wartortle were sittin at the edge. Wartortle was angered that he was missing but Red calmed him. Red decided to go to the origin of the gorge way over in Celadon's local moutains. Wartortle, then, just disappeared. Red saw none of it except Wartortle going west. Charizard and Pidgeotto jumped down.

Blue

Blue's Nidoqueen wandered too far away from Electabuzz's light...Gastly posessed her. Nidoqueen turned and shot hyper beam. It blew up the house. Electabuzz started to run but Kadabra held him back. Eevee went for a headbutt but it stopped and turned as well. Both Nidoqueen and Eevee had a sad, empty look in their eyes. They ran away towards the shadows where a figure turned and ran. Blue looked and saw his 1 or possibly 2 pokemon left at his side.

Dameon

Dameon looked at the Eevee and Nidoqueen he had just obtained. Gastly came out and presented itself. His Golbat flew around the corner into his cave home. Dameon had caught pokemon trainers before and had his very own 4 gym badges. Boulder, Cascade, Volcano and Marsh. All which he didnt have to battle the corresponding gym leaders for either. He was going to escape soon and into the above ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue's Build

Blue's pokemon consisted of only Kadabra and Electabuzz. He needed more. He continued to go through the gorge with a few pokemon on his mind. He walked slowly til a rock fell from the sky. A baby Rhyhorn sat upon a ledge...terrified out of its mind. Blue wanted to get it down but he was to short. Suddenly the heavens sent angels down by bringing Charizard and Pidgeotto back to him. Pidgeotto distracted her while Charizard picked it up and put it safely on the ground. The Rhyhorn was bout to cry but Blue hushed it with food. Later that day his 5 pokemon were by him, eating. Charizard couldnt fly for a few days nor could Pidgeotto. They were injured while flying down so Blue still had to walk.

Red's Build

His team was amazing! Red had quite a few pokemon. Jigglypuff, Venusaur, Eevee, Aerodactyl, Pikachu and Wartortle. He was ready for the Celadon battle but also ready to save Blue. It had been 3 days since he went missing and Red was getting worried, but with a tracking device he knew where Blue was since apperently Charizard found Blue.

Dameon

Dameon had been terrorizing Celadon all day. He stole Porygon and was beating trainers left and right. Porygon went and destroyed some of the gym. It was going to destroy the rest but a huge pump of water came and blew back Porygon. A blond haired boy stepped up to Dameon...

Blue

Blue had leveled all his pokemon and arrived to the halfway point of the gorge. He looked over his head up to a tree with wierd egg like shapes in them. He got Rhyhorn to use headbutt and knocked em down. They turned out to be pokemon...very...very angry pokemon...


	3. Chapter 3

Dameon

Dameon stared at the boy, who had a Poliwrath and Vaporeon out. The boy had 5 pokeballs on his belt: perfect for Dameon. Dameon ordered Porygon to attack, but his Vaporeon moved fast and shot a Hydro Pump at him. It took down Porygon. The boy didnt speak but he switched out his team member with a Magmar. Dameon sent out Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen used Hyper Beam. It hit the Magmar but it countered back with Flamthrower. Nidoqueen went down. Dameon was angered, he grabbed the pokeball with Eevee in it. When Eevee came out it saw Clause and yelped in anxiety. It was Blue's Eevee! Clase sent out Vaporeon again.

Blue

Exeggutor growled at Blue. It started rampaging. It used stomp and started causing a rockslide. Rhyhorn covered Blue. Blue started running when he returned Rhyhorn. Exeggutor became angry and dropped her baby Exeggcute. Blue grabbed it and ran away, saving its life frmo its own mother. It cried alot. He had two baby pokemon, but both were obedient and motivated. He trained Exeggcute til it had Solarbeam. He was going to keep it.

Red

Red was in shock...Celadonm was being attacked by a man named Dameon and Team Rocket. He sent out Aerodactyl and flew over to the gym where Clause was. Vaporeon was not hitting the enemy Eevee just talking to it. Red flew down and went to Clause's side. Clause informed him it was Blue's Eevee. Dameon noticed the 2nd trainer and started flipping out. He sent out Crobat and flew away. Eevee was left with Clause. Clause went over to it and captured it. He now had 6 pokemon: Gyarados, Vaporeon, Golem, Poliwrath, Magmar, and Eevee. Red got on Aerodactyl and followed Dameon to the entrance of the Gastly Gorge in Celadon Mountains. Clause jumped with him.

Dameon.

Dameon went ot the opening of the Gastly Gorge. He was safe to go home, but as he thought this he turned to see a Rhyhorn nudging him. The boy he stole the pokemon from (who still didnt it was him who did so) walked pass him after apologizing about his Rhyhorn's behavior.

Blue

Blue dropped off Electabuzz in the pc before he left into the mountains. He needed a surf pokemon. He went into the mountains which had many bodies of water surprisingly so he grabbed his fishing rod and decided to go fish!


End file.
